


Ритуал

by Fausthaus



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: У Генджи и Шуна есть обычай: раз в неделю они приходят в школу раньше всех
Kudos: 3





	Ритуал

— Ну, давай же! — Генджи откинулся на спинку стула и прикрыл глаза. — Почему ты всегда тянешь время? — его голос зазвучал тише, а Идзаки сглотнул, застыв с опасной бритвой в руке. 

Вот как всегда! Генджи было достаточно хмуро глянуть из-под спутанной челки, а Шун полностью терял контроль над собственными действиями и мыслями. В дни, подобные сегодняшнему, Идзаки чувствовал это особенно остро.

Раз в неделю Генджи приходил в школу на час раньше. Растрепанным донельзя, а порой и непричесанным. Иногда волосы были даже влажными. Просто потому, что Генджи не мог их высушить толком прежде, чем выйти из дома. Идзаки как-то пытался объяснить ему буквально на пальцах преимущества использования фена, но Такия, покрутив в руке крутой Panasonic с функцией ионизации, взятый на пару часов у очередной девицы Хидео, лишь пожал плечами. Идзаки оставалось только с легкой завистью посмотреть на дорогую игрушку и вздохнуть. Сам бы он точно не отказался увидеть подобную в своей ванной. 

— Ну, чего опять застыл? — Генджи еще больше откинулся назад, полностью открывая жадному взгляду шею. 

Вот, блядь! Идзаки сжал рукоятку бритвы так, что не будь она металлической, точно разломал бы нахуй. Неужели Генджи и вправду не понимает, что он с ним творит? Блядский сукин сын! Вертит им как хочет, а он... Ярость схлынула также неожиданно, как и появилась. А Идзаки позволяет вертеть. И даже получает от этого свой кусок кайфа. Охуенного кайфа, от которого мозг чуть ли не вытекает из черепной коробки за ненадобностью. А еще, чтобы сохранить все так, как есть сейчас, Шун пойдет на все. 

— И?

— Да сейчас! — Идзаки прекратил изображать из себя статую Такамори Сайго, положил бритву на парту и вытащил из кармана штанов складную расческу. Потом аккуратно принялся расчесывать Генджи волосы, пытаясь заставить самого себя не замечать, как дрожат руки. Сегодня упертый даже в мелочах Такия озаботился хотя бы пару раз провести по своим влажным лохмам расческой дома. По крайней мере, не пришлось раздирать вконец запутавшиеся на ветру пряди руками. Но Генджи надо отдать должное — ни разу не дернулся, когда Идзаки чуть ли не с матом устроил ему подобную экзекуцию неделю назад. 

Проведя очередной раз расческой по волосам Генджи, Шун вновь поймал себя на мысли, что монотонные и однообразные движения его успокаивают. Руки практически прекратили трястись, а удовольствие Генджи, которое он и не пытался скрывать, как и еле заметную улыбку на в кои-то веки не сжатых губах, вносили в душу самого Идзаки какое-то странное умиротворение. Он даже затягивал этот своеобразный ритуал нарочно, чтобы окончательно прийти в себя. И чтобы подольше смотреть на полностью спокойного Генджи, погруженного в одному ему ведомые мысли. Но в такие моменты Шуна вовсе не волновало, о чем думает обычно неугомонный Такия. Просто хотелось продлить эти мгновения до бесконечности. И одно Идзаки знал точно — Генджи был с ним полностью согласен. Никто в целом мире не был способен Шуна переубедить. Слишком хорошо он знал Генджи. Лучше всех. 

С уже давно привычным сожалением Идзаки отложил расческу и стянул с руки Генджи резинку. Через пару секунд волосы Такии были собраны в хвост, а Идзаки в очередной раз надеялся, что Генджи не обратил внимания, как он провел по его коже. У Шуна до сих пор горели кончики пальцев. Это тоже было привычно. 

Когда он снова взял в руки бритву, Шун был сосредоточен даже сильнее, чем при обдумывании очередного плана покорения Судзурана или завоевания Хосена. Идзаки наклонил голову Генджи и точными и резкими движениями принялся аккуратно пробривать полоски на виске, чтобы придать им первоначальный вид. Сказать по правде, когда Шун делал это первый раз, он боялся больше, чем когда бы то ни было в своей жизни. Генджи тогда сунул ему в руку остро наточенную явно антикварную бритву и просто наклонил голову. Это сейчас сложилась настоящая церемония со своим порядком, а тогда Шун только молился про себя, чтобы рука случайно не дрогнула. Ведь уже в то время Генджи сводил с ума, а любое прикосновение к нему, случайное или нет, Идзаки ценил на вес золота. 

Теперь же все, что происходило раз в неделю по утрам, Шун считал самым настоящим ритуалом. Гораздо более крутым, чем те, что проводились в храмах. И от одной только мысли, что Генджи настолько ему доверяет, может быть, как никому другому, Шун был готов голыми руками завалить хоть три Хосена. Только бы сумасшедший Такия Генджи лишний раз ему улыбнулся. 

— Готово! — Идзаки сдернул резинку, отпуская волосы Генджи на свободу. Такия поднялся и провел пальцами по виску. — Если хочешь посмотреть, то в медкабинете у одного из шкафов вместо стекла — зеркало. 

— Зачем? — пожал плечами Генджи. — Я знаю, что ты все сделал как надо.

— Забыл добавить "как всегда"! — неожиданно зло проговорил Идзаки и принялся запихивать бритву в сумку. — Зашибись. Блядь! — Шун недоуменно смотрел, как кровь медленно появлялась на пальце.

— Идиот! Осторожнее! — Генджи наклонился и несколько раз осторожно слизнул выступающую кровь языком, не замечая, как Идзаки вздрагивал всем телом от его прикосновений. Потом выпрямился и облизнул губы, мгновенно ставшие красными. 

— Что ты, сука, творишь только, — Идзаки сорвано выдохнул, рванул Генджи на себя и поцеловал. Вкус собственной крови на его губах сорвал последние тормоза. — Ты же меня с ума сводишь. Я так тебя хочу. И мне сейчас похую, что ты сам думаешь об этом.

— Идзаки, — голос Генджи прозвучал настолько серьезно, что Шун испуганно отшатнулся и внимательно посмотрел на Такию, — давай сходим вечером в магазин.

— Чего? — Шун сделал шаг назад. — Ты о чем вообще?

— Ты же помнишь марку того фена, правда? 

— Откуда ты только взялся на мою голову, псих ненормальный! — Идзаки притянул Генджи к себе и еще раз поцеловал. — И одним феном ты свои долги не покроешь. Понял?

— Да. 

— У тебя сейчас сердце из ушей вылетит.

— Поймаешь! — Генджи улыбнулся и прижался к Идзаки сильнее, позволяя его рукам стиснуть себя в объятиях до боли. — Как всегда.


End file.
